


2019年桂小太郎生日贺文 《小子进门》

by rengye



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银魂, 银魂同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye
Summary: 这个文章借用了朋友给我的cp20题。四万字多一点。因为第一次使用，如果出现问题请联系我！谢谢！





	2019年桂小太郎生日贺文 《小子进门》

**Author's Note:**

> 这是什么？

暂时清空，谢谢支持  
字数不够，勉强充数


End file.
